Xaivier's New Students
by Blueheart25
Summary: I quit. I only made the intros for the characters. If anyone wants to use any of them, just Message me or their original owners.
1. The New Kids

EDIT: To get a better perspective of the characters, I would like to role play with the people who came up with these characters. just PM me and we'll meet up on Chatroll. Sorry lordoftoast, I had to cut your Character so that we could finish up the Intros. I'm sorry.

1.anna'azure /

Name:Bridget Rodriguez

Family: a small street gang called "The Ravens"

main people she interacts with being her 'brother' who calls him self 'ghost'  
>for his power of being able to poses (sp?) anyone for up to 2 hours. Jeremy a<br>gator/human who also happens to be a vegetarian, and Timmy the youngest of  
>their group currently who is 5 and has some psychic abilities but dose not<br>speak (out loud at least)

Relationships: none currently but when i was using her in my last rp she had a  
>thing going on with Forge and was getting along nicely with Kurt and Rouge not<br>so much with Kitty but they could deal with it well enough to fight bad guys

Personality: loud brash and perfectly capable of her self Bridget has been  
>said to be 'overly confident' which gets her into some bad situations from<br>time to time. she also has a bad temper and just about anything can set her  
>off into a crow bar swinging rage.<p>

Mutant Power: closest thing to describe is Empathy,she can 'see' emotions as Auras and reach out with her mind to manipulate them

Apearance: 17 years old, 5'6 athletic build from running cross country,  
>straight dirty blond shoulder length hair, pale skin from working on her car<br>in the garage all the time, brown eyes

Dislikes: being alone: after so many years of being around a 'family unit' the idea of  
>being in a room alone for to long freaks her out. Walmart, the mall and any other place with alot of people: though too many people sets off her empathy and she will flop on the ground like a fish and have a seizure. there's a fine balance to how many folks she can stand to be<br>around.

Likes: Working on her car: a lovely little RX7 twin turbo she 'borrowed' when she  
>was 13. she loves to keep herself busy working on it. she also love music, mostly rock or heavy metal, and chess for some odd reason.<p>

Enemies/Rivals: other street gangs and who ever messes with her family

Other Information:she knows how to pick locks, hot wire cars as well as do  
>some low level hacking from living in The Ravens for most of her life.<p>

anything you need to know background wise ect please pm me i'm really hoping i  
>can help out in some way!<p>

2. /

Name: Inara Richardson

Family: Arthur Richardson – Father, Chione Richardson – Mother.

Relationships: She's very close to her parents, who accepted her gift  
>without question. She makes friends easily, getting along well with Bobby,<br>Jubilee, Kurt, Kitty, and Rahne, though she's closer to Kitty and Rahne.  
>She's really into Kurt, because she loves his personality. She's not<br>bothered by his appearance, and actually thinks he's the cutest guy she's  
>ever met because of it. She's respectful to her teachers, and is very fond<br>of Beast and Storm.

Personality: She's very energetic, and loves to joke around and have fun with  
>friends, but she knows when to be serious. She's a bit shy when it comes to<br>her crush, usually blushing when he's flirting with her, though she will flirt  
>back.<p>

Mutant Power: Chlorokinesis. She can control plant life. She can make flowers  
>bloom, vegetables and fruits ripen, vines wrap around people, branches grab<br>people. She can even make plant grow from a planted seed, but it takes so much  
>energy that she passes out afterwards, so she avoids doing it. Too much use of<br>her powers makes her weak and shaky, and if prolonged, she passes out. She  
>seems to connect with whatever plant life she's around, because she<br>doesn't like the cold and she doesn't do well when off the ground. She  
>loses energy in cold weather, and becomes ill whenever she's away from the<br>ground for too long.

Apearance: Inara has tanned skin the color of caramel, chocolate brown hair  
>that falls in soft waves to the middle of her back, and dark green eyes. She<br>has a petite frame with proportional curves, a bit like Rahne.

Dislikes: Cold weather, flying, animal and plant abuse.

Likes: Plants, Shadow, reading outside underneath trees, goofing around.

Enemies/Rivals: Pyro, considering she's afraid of fire, and probably Pietro,  
>because of his arrogance.<p>

Other Information: Her room has to be specially designed to mimic a greenhouse  
>so that she doesn't get too weak during the winter. She prefers the codename<br>Nymph.

3. Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Name: Noa Rivkin

Family: Her parents are Sarah and Daniel. Her brother is Ori.

Relationships: No friends or boyfriends to speak of, Ori is her only friend

Personality: Noa is a very confident girl who always pretend that she is not  
>afraid. She is always trying to make up for the fact that she is unable to<br>hear. Because she's deaf she is always trying to make up for since people tend  
>to think less of her thanks to her disability. She always acts like she isn't<br>afraid of anything and can be a little headstrong at times. Noa is extremely  
>stubborn and hates being told she can't do something. She despises feeling<br>worthless and her disability. Her compulsive need to feel less limited pushes  
>her to do stupid and pigheaded things. She is a daredevil who doesn't think<br>before she acts. A very impulsive girl who simply acts on however she feels at  
>the moment. For Noa, its all about proving herself and living in the moment.<br>She is very rash and never thinks anything through before she does something  
>imbecilic. Once she discovered her powers the stunts and always trying to be<br>the center of attention got worse. Her sense of self preservation must be off  
>since she never seems to remember to watch out for herself. Noa is a terrible<br>student and can't pay attention very well thanks to her ADHD. She is very  
>energetic thanks to the ADHD but her attention span is that of a five year<br>old. Noa loses interest in things quickly which is probably why she does crazy  
>things-because they don't take very long. She is an adrenaline junkie who<br>loves the feeling of movement and being active. She simply loves to be the  
>center of attention when it comes to sports, but in school she hates being<br>noticed. With friends she is very outgoing and like her ususal self. In  
>school, Noa is very subdued for some reason and quiet.<p>

Mutant Power: Adoptive Muscle Memory. Noa is able to learn any physical skill  
>after having seen it demonstrated. It doesn't have to be demonstrated in<br>person and she retains the skill after seeing it. Say, Noa sees someone doing  
>a flip-immediatly she would be able to do the same flip.<p>

Apearance: Physical description (detailed please): Noa is very small and  
>wiry. She stands at 5'0" and the ADHD medicine, that makes her lose her<br>appetite (2). Being rather petite means that Noa is also not te strongest but  
>she still has some muscle from doing parkour and gymnastics. She weighs around<br>93lbs, give or take a few pounds. Noa has slight muscle from gymnastics and  
>parkour but because she is tiny she has almost no curves. Her hips are<br>non-exsistant and her bust is barely A-Cup. She's tiny and its all because of  
>her ADHD meds. Noa's arms and legs are long and she has long fingers that<br>allow her to better hold onto things. Noa always lets her curly hair fall  
>loose for special occasions but because the chocolate brown tresses are<br>mid-back length she usually braids them. Her dark hazel eyes have flecks of  
>brown in them which makes her look like she has brown eyes; Noa always argues<br>that they're hazel. She has tanned skin and there is a scar on her cheek from  
>when she was trying to practice her uneven bars routine on a pipe and cut<br>herself. There are numerous scars on her hands and feet from many ridiculous  
>things that she's done.<p>

Dislikes: Being deaf

Likes: Gymnastics, her powers, adrenaline, running, the feeling of being able  
>to anything that she gets when she does gymnastics, and sign language.<p>

Enemies/Rivals: None

Other Information: She knows English, Hebrew, and speaks sign language

4.elemental helper

Name: Angus Moor

Family: His father's name was also Angus, he is currently in jail and on death role for large scale murder. Including the murder of Angus's mother, Daphne and his much younger brother Lucas Moor.

Relationships: He would like a girlfriend

Personality: Tends to be a little cold to people and can't seem to be able to find the brightside of bad situations. He spends most of his time trying to hide who his family was and so he tends to be secrative. He has a short wired temper and can't control his anger most of the time.

Mutant Power: Radiation Manipulation. .com/wiki/Radiation_Manipulation

Apearance: Angus is short and lightly muscled and tanned with short dark black hair and deep almost black brown eyes. He has a tattoo of an angus bull on his left shoulder and is seventeen years old.

Dislikes: Anyone finding out about his family, when people annoy him, when he loses control of his power, and when he accidently hurts someone he likes.

Likes: Being outdoors, the very early morning, and waking up before anyone else

Enemies/Rivals: Whoever you want him to be with, maybe someone always cheery and peppy.

Other Information: He is always living with this fear that he will wind up  
>like his father. His father had the same power as Angus, only doubled in<br>strength, and he had lost control and just killed everyone, Angus escaped  
>because radiation does not affect him<p>

5. Swordslasher /

Name: Edgar perez

Family:his mom and sister

Relationships:as in if i want to put him in one then yes (he is bi by the way  
>yet prefer guys but if you want dont pair him up)<p>

Personality:He is bipolar,a little crazy at sometimes, kind, helpful, he is always happy unles he is anoyed for a long time or insulted or his ftriends are being picked on then he gets as dangerous  
>as magneto,he is energetic, very very childish, will often act like a 5 to 8<br>year old,is very serious when he needs to,smart,scaredycat, and very emotional

Mutant Power: paint manipulation and realist painter:He can turn his body into paint and even make clones of himself but they are all of one color,he can manipulate what you feel depending on the colored symbol of a spiral that he puts on you or that you are touching. Besides clones of himself he can also makes things his favorite thing to do is paint gun (he can harden the paint to as hard as titanium but not as adamantium ),purple condor(only when he cant control some other animal to do his willing with colors trap obedient orange and the purple part is for him to incrise the power with colors trap power purple),purple bear,and purple tyranosaurus. he can also strech his hand by making it into paint and even change its shape to things like a snake or make the punch bigger.

Apearance:

Eye color:pink

Hair color/style:long light red hair that reach his back with bublegem pink  
>highlights<p>

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120lb

Body type: skinny and thin

Everyday clothes:light blue tank top,light blue jeans, and blue sneakers with a  
>pink butter fly clip on the right side of his hair and a silver bunny<br>neacklace

Dislikes: mutant haters,bees,ells,spiders, getting mistaken for a  
>girl,cockroaches,horror movies,death and hurting his friends by accident<p>

Likes: storms,tormenting people at a certain level that they can  
>handle,snow,surfing,singing,acting,water,campimng,missions,training<br>sessions,destruction of the training robots, causing mayhem and pranks, and tv/movies

Enemies/Rivals: none

Other Information:he loves to paint and draw when he is bored (the crazy part is that he paint or draw only two things unless its a favor and they are randam yaoi or a beautifull landscape)

6. animazing23 /

Name: Peyton Manheim (Wreck)

Family: Was an only child with human parents and undiscovered powers until she  
>got into a car crash with her parents when she was 5 which killed them, but<br>her powers saved her life. She was found wandering near the crash site and was  
>taken to an orphanage and nobody knew she was a mutant. People did notice her<br>strange behaviour (talking to machines like the tv and such or lights  
>flickering when she entered a room), so she was avoided and lonely until the<br>professor found her with cerebro and took her in.

Relationships: Is good friends with Kitty and (if its okay) has a little crush  
>on Nightcrawler even though he's a little old for her.<p>

Personality: Is very smart and mischevious beyond belief. She can't really  
>go very long without causing some sort of mayhem. She is protective of her<br>friends and has little impulse control. She has a childish one-track mind and  
>hates to lose above all else. Is always plotting some sort of disaster.<p>

Mutant Power: Can communicate with and sometimes control machinery or  
>electronics. Is a computer and machine expert and is also able to temporarily<br>drain the power from machines and transfer it to something else. She can only  
>control machines for short periods of time (15 mins max). Also, if she drains<br>power from machines, she must use it for something else because it will kill  
>her if it stays in her body for too long.<p>

Apearance: A girl with curly angel blonde hair down to her waist and big  
>chocolate brown eyes. Looks very small and helpless. Is short and thin for her<br>age and looks delicate and sprite-like. Her skin is also fair, but she has  
>freckles across her nose and rosy cheeks. Because of her childish and helpless<br>appearance, many feel instantly protective of her just by looking at her.  
>However, her personality is nothing like her appearance.<p>

Dislikes: Doesn't like being quiet or inconspicuous and hates nature. Would  
>rather be in the city than have anything to do with nature. Also hates it when<br>people call her small or cute.

Likes: Likes fiddling with machines and electronic to make disasters or  
>explosions. Likes to pull pranks and take apart things and put them back<br>together to see how they work and is also quite fond of sweets. Is a master  
>computer programmer and hacker and a tech wiz kid.<p>

Enemies/Rivals: Tabitha and Pietro

Other Information: Is terrified of the dark and can't swim. Acts more of the  
>little sister role to the X-men<p>

7.SpadesAndClubs

Name: Nikki Alexander

Family: Father was a scientist but died in an explosion. Mother is slightly  
>crazy (imagining That her father is in the room) no siblings<p>

Relationships: Nikki and Spyke have a great partner ship when it comes to  
>fighting, their main target being Quicksilver (Pietro)<p>

Personality: Shy at first but once she gets to know some people she becomes a  
>confident person. She is wary of things (like taking risks) but will let loose<br>sometimes

Mutant Power: Her power is fire. her body needs to have contact with another  
>part for it to work like clicking her fingers or clapping her hands. if she<br>concerntrates hard enough she can change its colour.

Apearance: Brown hair, falls just past her shoulders. dark (almost black)  
>brown dotted across her nose. On her right palm she has a small<br>cut where she made a pact with one of her friends. It symbolises that no  
>matter what they have each others back.<p>

Dislikes: Hates people who think they are better than others, dislikes massive  
>parties (not her scene) Spiders disgust her, hates talking about her parents.<p>

Likes: Reading, art, practicing her powers, Dancing hip hop,

Enemies/Rivals: Quicksilver,she is constanly being annoyed by him, with him  
>tripping her and generally being an idiot. She and Spyke usually help each<br>other out when pranking or fighting him

Other Information: Codename Ember

8. Starjester12 /

Name: Beth Grey

Family:Jean Grey (identical twin sister), Elaine Grey (mother), John Grey  
>(father), Sara Grey (sister),<p>

Relationships: Strong relationship with Jean, Very good with others.

Personality: Kind and gentle, very empathic, quiet, sociable

Mutant Power: Advanced telepathic abilities that allows her to read minds,  
>project her thoughts, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in<br>others. She also is a high level telekinetic, able to manipulate psionic  
>energy in various ways to project great force with her mind. Her telekinesis<br>also gives her limited flight abilities and enables her to create powerful  
>barriers.<p>

Apearance: Long Red hair, White Jeans, and a light pink jacket

Dislikes: bullys, hurting others,

Likes: helping others, peace, quiet,

Enemies/Rivals: None

Other Information:

Codename: Eternal Falcon

Age: 18

Occupation: Student of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Adventurer

9. Mavrik Zero/

Name: Zack Navain

Family: Roger and Nancy Navain

Relationships: none

Personality: he has an aggressive nature and seldom hesitates to throw the  
>first punch. He is an intense fighter. His personality can be alternately<br>fierce and sarcastic, and oftentimes delivers deadpan humor.

Mutant Power: Zacks mutations he, along with his clothing and  
>equipment, can become Biomass. This substance can be manipulated at will. He can absorb organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This<br>process sustains and regenerates Zack's health. In addition, Zack can consume  
>individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form,<br>which he can call upon at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create  
>weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on<br>the appearance of another person to disguise himself.

Appearance: Zack normal appearance. 6'1'' short black hair, Blue eyes, appears  
>to wear ripped blue Jeans and a black zipper hoodie<p>

Dislikes: rap, pasta,

Likes: rock, Hamburgers, thunderstorms

Enemies/Rivals: Ember, Angus, and Edgar.

10. (My Own)

Name: Alexander Lunias

Family: Christopher and Rose Lunias

Relationships: Roommate of Kurt, Old friend of Xaivier, Good friend of Beth Gray, Ember, Scott, Edgar, and Evan. In charge of Peyton's Training and keeping an eye on Edgar.

Personality: Usually stays quiet and gets picked on quite a bit while at Bayville, when at the institute or with friends, he is a very interesting person who is fun to be with. 'It's a long story' Has become his catch phrase due to being 674 years old. Grows incredibly quiet when asked about his past, it being a long a painful story. Often can be found reading HUGE books in the library, never seen reading the same book twice, but claims to finish them.

Mutant Power: Energy Blasts, (can send Spheres of Energy to Damage Opponents), and Teleportation. It has been speculated, by the few people whom he tells his age to, that he is also immortal. (Not one of his mutant power) Omnilinguistic.

Appearence: Wears a white Suit and a Blue Scarf. He is 674 years old but only appears 17. He holds, in his sleeve, a 'Platinum Card' that seems to have unlimited money on it. It is unknown to others where the money comes from, and Alex just answers 'It's a long story' but promises it is Legal.

Dislikes: Water, Stereotypes,

Likes: The Cold, Movies, Pizza, Ice-Cream, English Folk-Lore

Rivals/Enemies: Magneto, Gambit, Angus.

Hometown: The City of London

Code-name: Blue Star


	2. Chapter 1  Alex

Alexander Lunias walked up to the Xaivier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. "I wonder how this is going to turn out." He teleported to the fromt door and brushed some snow off his shoulder. It had been snowing hard for about a month and Xaivier told Alex to wait until it stopped snowing. He came anyway.

Alex knocked on the door to be greeted by a blue fuzzy guy, he had three fingers and three toes. "Hey, I'm looking for Xaivier." he said.

"Sure come on in," he said in a German, maybe, accent. Alex followed him for about 15 minutes up stairs and down elevators and through locked doors. We talked on the way.

"So is the Blue-Fuzzy thing part of your mutation," Alex said.

"Yeah," Kurt ,apparently, said "I can also teleport and Xaivier says I'm really fast and agile. At hearing that, Alex teleported in front of him and giggled. "Show off watch this," and Kurt teleported to the end of the hallway. Alex made an orb motion with his hands and grew an Energy Sphere inside.

"Now this is Showing off." Alex said and threw the Sphere at Kurt. He teleported away and the orb stopped short of the wall. "Come here," Alex said and the orb dashed to his hand, shrunk, and dissapeard. "I don't have to tell it to come back, but I do it for show," Alex said, "I can reabsorb the sphere's power and be able to keep charged, I have to rest if I use too many spheres at the same time and don't reabsorb one."

"Wow, that's cool," he said as they continued walking, "Here, the proffesor is in there on Cerebro, talk to ya later." Alex waved goodbye to Kurt and went in.

"Hello, Xaivier." He said., "How have you been, I hope I'm not intruding."

"It's been a long time old friend," a bald man in a wheel chair, wearing a strange device attached to a large computer in a spherical room, "No, I was merely seeing what new mutants have showed up. I heard you wanted to join the Institute, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I decided it was time for a change of pace," he said, "I'm sorry I was rude to you before, I was Little remember. So, can I have a spot?"

"Of course, you will be rooming with Kurt-" Xavier said."

From the other side of the door we heard Kurt yell, "Yes!"

"Kurt is a very...colorful person, you two should get along famously." Xavier finished.


	3. Chapter 2 Beth and Peyton

Beth Gray, was enjoying a cup of coffee with her sister at Bayville Collage. "It's nice to see you again," Jean Gray said, "Ever since out father abandoned you to that Mental Asylum, I've been worried sick about you." 

"I've been fine and I've mastered my telepathy and Telekenisis," Beth, Jean's Twin, said, "I hope Xavier will let me teach at the institu-." 

Suddenly a car crahed into the walls of the university and sent bricks flying! Jean and Beth deflected the bricks from hitting anyone and rushed to the car to find both the parents in the front seats dead. In the back was a small child, maybe 11 or 12, sobbing over the loss of her parents. Beth tore an opening in the door of the car, while Jean lifted the child through the opening. When Jean dropped the child gentley on the ground she asked

"What's your name?" the child was still crying, so it was a little hard to understand.

"My name is Peyton Manhiem." She said. She had curly blonde hair down to her waist and big brown eyes, like deers eye's in headlights. Her clothes were covered in Debris and dirt.

"The Car said that we would be fine and we would get home safely, I guess he was wrong."  
>"Come with me Peyton," Beth said, "Jean, I guess I'll see you later." Jean stayed behind to fix the damage and help anyone caught in the crash. Beth took Peyton to the Hospital, after they found she had no broken bones or anything, Beth took her to the Xavier Institute.<p>

"Hey Jean, you ready for that movie." said a tall man in his early 20s wearing red shades.

"Sorry," Beth Said, "I'm Beth. Jean's twin. There was a crash at the Collage and Jean stayed behind to clean up the mess. I'm taking this girl to see Xavier."

"Oh no," he said, "I'll go help her. Professor X is in the Library." then he ran off 'to Jean's rescue'.

"Boys," Both Girls said at the same time. They Giggled at that. They proceeded to the Library to find Charles reading a book. There was a boy with Blonde hair and wearing a strange white suit with a blue scarf sitting in another chair reading an eBook.

"Good Evening Beth," said Charles Xavier, "This is Alex, he's a new student and an avid reader." The blonde boy gave a small wave toward them without stopping reading. "He's rather, secluded until he get's to know someone. So what do you want to talk to me about."

Beth explained what had happened from the release of the Asylum to the Hospital. "It seems you've had quite a stressful day." said Alex in a mocking tone.

"Hmph," Peyton said and looked away from him., "Charles my parents died and I don't want to live in an orphanage. I can talk to machines and control them, does that count as a mutant?"

"Technopath." Alex said.

"What did you call me!"

"A Technopath, a person with communication and/or control over machines."

"Oh," she said. I don't think I like him" she whispered to Beth.

"He's just being a Guy." She said.

"Alex's rude remark aside," Xavier said as Alex rolled his eyes, "I'll need you to demonstrate your power. Alex, please turn off the lamp." Alex got up and turned off the lamp. "Now can you turn the lamp on."

"Yeah I can do that," Peyton said as she tried to turn on the lamp. Only Alex could see the switch slowly rise. He could see doubt on Charle's face and sent a sphere at the switch to flip the switch all the way. "I knew I could do it."

"Welcome to the Institute." said the Proffesor, "Alex show her to her room."

"Yes sir," and showed Peyton to her room.


	4. Chapter 3 Edgar

It was a stormy day in Puerto Rico as the X men's jet tried to navigate through it all "Kurt can't you drive this thing a little better". Said Alex as Kurt tried to dodge the various thunder strikes."

Why does the new mutant have to live all the way in Puerto Rico and why in the world did we agree to this" Asked a very stressed out Kurt as he dodged another thunderbolt by an inch."

"Well no one controls were they live and second because no one else was in the institute and we had nothing else to do oh ya AND BECAUSE WE DIDN'T THINK THAT THERE WOULD BE A THUNDERSTORM" Screamed Alex getting very sick with all the turnings and having to end up sideways and upside down to dodge a thunderbolt.

After a very long and scary ride in the x jet they finally landed the jet on top of a condominium of were the supposed mutant lived. " I wonder why the Professor said that we had to hurry as much as we could" Kurt asked but his question was answered when the mutant ran out of his house with his mom behind with a bat and knocking him out and started to kill him. "Oh my god we got to stop her " Said Kurt then Alex sent an energy sphere and sent the crazy woman flying but without hurting her but afterwards the mutant decided to use his powers to flee.

They were going to chase him down but it was easier with Alex and Kurt teleporting in front of him. Now they could see him better. The boy had long red hair with bubblegum pink highlights that reached his waist, big blue eyes, and a curvy and feminine like and rather small body for his age. He was wearing a light blue tank top with a heart in the middle the bottom part was ripped off so it was showing his stomach and the short sleeves were light green, light blue jeans,white sneakers, a silver bunny neacklace and a cloud shape hair clip on the left side of his head. The mutant started to freak out probably of either having 2 mutants show up in front of him, Kurt's normal look, or he was already freaking because he found out he was a mutant.

"Get away from" Then he shot out a spiral symbol made out of yellow paint that made Kurt laugh uncontrollably and then he ran away. "Come on Kurt stop laughing" Said Alex he was about to start to chase after him but Kurt hold his leg.

"haha please hahhahaha help I I I cant stopaahahahaha" Then Alex decided to wipe off the paint from him then Kurt stopped laughing. Kurt was going to explain how he felt like he was controlled but they first needed to calm the mutant down.

After a while of running the mutant looked at his blood stain hand in horror then he noticed that a stranger was coming to him he couldn't really see who it was but then he ran away and in a few seconds Kurt and Alex appeared out of nowhere."I said TO GET AWAY FROM ME" The boy said as the paint on the walls came off and turn to needles and tried to pierce through them but they both teleported just before they could but the needles still followed them until Alex destroyed them with an energy attack.

"Please just calm down we don't want to hurt you" Said Alex trying to calm down the little guy

"LIAR LIAR LIAR! EVERYONE JUST WANT TO HURT! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" The boy was completely out of control and so was his powers. He made various copy's of random people but the color's were all mixed up and they grabbed Alex and Kurt and tried to attack them but Alex blew them away with another attack but when he did they exploded on them.

"Note to self clones are explosive" Said Alex and then him and Kurt decided to use the power limiter but when they did it knocked the mutant out.

"So who is going to carry him to the ship?"Asked Kurt as he stare at the mutant.

"What is this 'carry' you speak of? We can teleport." Responded Alex and then they teleported to the ship.

The storm let up a little enough for Kurt to get out safely without problems and while Kurt did this Alex was tending to the mutant to see if he was injured.

He took off the shirt of the kid only to be shock at what he saw. The mutant was covered in so many scars that there was almost nothing of the back and there was even one that was obviously written with a rusty knife because of how it looked and it said 'male whore' and the chest was almost completely purple because of all the bruises it had. Just then the mutant woke up going crazy again but this time Alex got on top of him holding him "Please calm down we aren't going ro hurt you, I promised." The boy stared at him with teary eyes and it seemed like he was calming down."There we go can you tell me your name?"Said Alex as he got off of him.

"Edgar"He said just starring at his still blood covered hand and then Alex noticed the blood "What happen to you" He just kept starring at his hand until he started to cry a little and didn't say anything.

It has been a few hours since they got to the institute and Professor Xavier decided to see just how bad the mental scars were and what he found really wasn't good "So how is it Professor" Asked Kurt as he teleported inside his office

"He was abused every day of his life half of his memory's are blocked for how horrible they were and what happen before you two got there was that his sister was protecting him until there own mother killed her in front of him"Xavier told them everything "Besides all that it seems he was deeply were he lived he was attacked by everyone but his sister and besides the abuse it seems he was also deprived from knowledge and doesn't even know how to write only to draw, talk and a few other things but the most surprising thing was how even through all that he kept being happy as if nothing serious happened he has one of the strongest will I have ever seen, even rivaling yours Alex. But still he has some slight mental disorder so I will need one of you two to keep an eye on him for now, okay" Xavier said and then decided to give the job to Alex

"Okay okay, but why me?"

Edgar was playing in the snow he was making snow angels and making a snowman. After wards he painted them with his powers.


	5. Chapter 4 Noa and Zack

The crowd was on pins and needles. Their eyes flickered from the competition floor to the big play-back screen.

Noa could see them staring at her, and she soaked in the attention, her smile heavy on her face. They were watching her. Watching her because they wanted to. The feeling brought a warmth that was unparallel. And definitely different from her treatment at school.

She frowned at the memories of the kids taunting or excluding her. She couldn't help that she was deaf, but teenagers are mean, selfish, hormonal creatures who only care about perfection. And it was not helpful that she was shorter and tinier than everyone in her class. It made her sad every time she passed by a kid in the elementary who was taller than her.

But she gritted her teeth and put on a smile, because she was not going to let it bring her down. That was not the way she was raised, and it would be like a slap to the face to her family if she let those idiotic teens get to her.

Athletics, particularly gymnastics, were her only respite from feeling invisible and unwanted. She looked up toward the crowd once more, prepping for her routine, and the bolstering smiles and inaudible cheers from almost every fan cheered her up completely. She felt like she could do anything. And maybe she would.

Her coach, a tall thin woman with bright hair and always thick lipstick, was talking with the coach of another gymnast. Noa tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Cole, I want to change my routine," she half-said, half-signed. Thankfully, her deafness had not rendered her mute, but she found herself speaking in sign language more and more as time went on.

"Now?" the woman questioned, her lips completely readable.

Noa nodded, and then proceeded to explain the tricks she wanted to do on the floor. The coach listened to each suggestion, and her eyes grew wider and wider as she went.

"You really expect me to let you do this?" Mrs. Cole signed.

The girl nodded without hesitation. "I know I can. You just have to let me try."

The coach thought over it, wondering if it were possible. A girl of her size might not be able to get enough power and speed to do what she needed to do, and height was definitely a factor.

But Noa had a…factor that she had never told anyone, not even her brother Ori. Something that gave her an…advantage in a sport like this.

"I promise that I won't get hurt. I can win this! I've seen this done on a movie very recently, and I know I can replicate it. I've practiced it," Noa explained, practically begging.

"Fine," the coach signed. "But the paramedics are going to be so close they'll practically be breathing down your neck."

Noa nodded and grinned, ready to try this out. She had only used this unique gift once, and after seeing the flips done on one of her favorite movies, she was one-hundred percent sure that she could do it.

The coach looked up, hearing the announcer call for Noa Rivkin. "You're up. Try not to break a leg."

The girl smiled. "I won't."

Beth and Peyton settled in next to Storm in the stands, both eating their fill in concession stand nachos. "Man, these are really good," Peyton said, dipping another chip.

"I'll say," Beth said with a mouthful, and then laughed. Storm smiled as the two girls talked about everything from the boys of the Institute to Logan's rigorous training exercises.

"We definitely like your sessions more, Storm," the technopath said honestly. "I can't get away with anything when Logan's in charge."

Storm raised an eye brow. "Hmmm. Maybe I need to pay more attention to you, Wreck."

Beth looked down at the competition floor, where a girl was preparing to do a floor routine. "I don't know anything about gymnastics."

"Me neither," Peyton said. "I wouldn't even know how it's scored."

Storm smiled. "And I thought I was the only one."

The three women laughed as the announcer gave an introduction for Noa Rivkin, the girl about to perform.

"That's the girl Cerebro detected," said Ororo.

"So she's a mutant?" asked Beth.

Storm nodded.

Noa began by darting across the mat, and then began the most amazing three minutes of flips, dives, tumbles, and dashes anyone in the gymnasium had seen before, especially the three mutants. If Beth could judge her based on how silent the crowd was being, obviously in awe of the girl's performance.

She ended it with a simple but perfect cartwheel, landing directly on cue. She returned to the coach, her face all smiles.

"And Noa Rivkin sticks the landing!" the announcer said. "This girl, despite her disability, has trained herself well. Let's see what the judges have to say."

She ended up scoring a twenty eight, with one judge at ten and the other two at nine. "And Noa Rivkin scores the first ten of the night!" The crowd burst into cheers and smiles, and Noa just waved at them.

"What in the world is her power?" asked Peyton. "Some kind of agility?"

"I'm thinking more like enhanced speed," Storm guessed. Beth shook her head, her hands to her temples as she pin-pointed Noa's mind and searched her thoughts.

"No, it's something else. She's recalling a memory of someone on television, who did the exact trick she just did," Beth said, pulling away from her mind.

"Interesting," the weather witch said.

Peyton thought about it for a moment, her brain in full blast. "So it's more like adoptive muscle mimicry?"

The others nodded, thinking that made sense. "Here, let's go down there and talk with her," Storm decided, guiding them off the bleachers.

Noa was all smiles now that her last event was such a success. Everyone praised her, and she had the full support of crowd. She knew she was on her way to a medal of some kind, and she had not won many before.

"You did so well!" Mrs. Cole exclaimed, both in voice and in sign language.

"Thanks," Noa signed, beaming from ear to ear.

The girl looked over and saw three people approaching her. The older woman was tall and had dark skin and silver-white hair. The next was a little bit shorter than the first with pale skin and long red hair. And the last was about her age with blond curls; Noa was surprised that the girl was a little shorter than she was.

"Hello, Noa. That was a fantastic performance," congratulated Storm. "My name is Ororo Munroe, and this is Peyton Manheim and Beth Grey. We're from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville, New York."

"It's very good to meet you!" Beth exclaimed, shaking the girl's hand.

Noa raised an eyebrow and then pointed to her ears. "I'm sorry, I'm deaf." She said quietly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Ororo said, hoping the girl would understand. She repeated her statement on paper.

"It's nice to meet you too, but what's the Xavier Institute?"

"It's a place where young mutants like you go to learn to control your powers and use them for good," wrote Storm, cutting right to the chase.

Noa's eyes widened, and for a moment, she thought about covering it up. _These people are mutants? They don't look like it._

"Well, would you mind telling us what mutants do look like?" Beth asked, half aloud and half mentally, projecting to Noa's mind.

Noa nearly backed up a step. "What-How?"

"I can read minds and communicate between them," Beth said matter-o-factly, sending her words through her mouth and her mind. "We were sent here to ask you if you'd like a place at our school. We know that you are a mutant, so there's no point in hiding it."

Noa thought for a long moment. "I'll have to ask my parents first. To be honest, I didn't even know that whole copying thing was a mutant power."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Peyton, and Beth translated with her powers.

"That's how my gymnastics has improved so much. I can watch training videos and movies and use their moves perfectly, health permitting," she thought/said.

"Oh, that's neat," Storm said, explaining what it was called. "Anyways, we'll let you talk with your parents, if you wish. When you get ready, call us."

The girl smiled. "Will do."

Zack was walking down an ally then a group of thugs appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you give us all the money you have and no one gets hurt" The obvious leader said as he pointed a gun at him but then Zack turn his body into biomass and absorbed them.

Then Magneto floated down from the sky having witnessed the whole thing. "Boy you seem to have a mastery of your powers how about coming and work for me" Zack nodded and Magneto took him to his lair


	6. Chapter 5  Inara and Bridget

Bridget sighed, leaning against the door of her RX7, which was parked in front of the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport.

"Can't control myself my ass. I controlled my arm as it swung a crow bar into that dude's head, didn't I?" the blonde muttered, pulling back her hair into a messy pony tail and humming at the warm dry heat that surrounded her. She would miss this when she was gone. She had lived in the south west for all her life, and it was hell even thinking of leaving her beloved home for some place that had snow. "Who even enjoys that stuff anyway? It's just frozen rain! Big whoop!" she added pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lighting one up.

This earned her a stern glare from Jean Grey, who was waiting by her SUV. Bridget didn't care, though. The crowd was setting her on edge and if Jean didn't want the blonde having a seizure right then or there she could deal.

Inara made her way through the crowd in the airport, heading for the spot she was supposed to meet her ride. She had opted to stay in London a couple of days after Xavier had visited, and he'd arranged for someone to pick her up in Arizona. While she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of driving from Arizona to New York, she was delighted at meeting others like herself. Mutants, that is. Upon exiting the airport, she saw a blonde about her height leaning against an RX7 and a taller redhead glaring at said blonde. She figured this was due the fact that the blonde was currently smoking a cigarette. Pulling her rolling suitcase behind her, and holding tightly to the strap of her carry on duffel bag, she headed for the blonde."Bridget?" she asked, giving the other girl a slightly nervous smile.

The blonde girl blinked a few times as a very pretty tan girl said her name. It sounded so much cooler when the brunette said it, but perhaps that was because of the English accent.

"I am she!" Bridget paused to snub the cancer stick out on the heel of her combat boots and tuck it back in the pack once she was sure it was out. She slipped the pack back in her back pocket. "And you must be Inara. It's nice to meet you," she held out her hand, watching all the colors that came from the other young woman. There was a dark green that had a sheen to it that told her not only was the girl a mutant, but she had earthly powers. There was also a soft yellow of nervousness, but Bridget quickly stopped herself from seeing anymore, not wanting to further invade the other girl's privacy.

"So yeah you can either ride with me in Lucky," she indicated her RX7 with pride, "or with Jean in her SUV." She vaguely waved at the other girl's vehicle. "Mine's the fun ride, just sayin'." She grinned, trying to be friendly even as her body and mind were screaming at her to jump in the car and drive as far away from the airport and all those people as possible.

Inara smiled, taking Bridget's hand and giving it a shake. "Yes, I'm Inara. And it's nice to meet you as well."She glanced over at the redhead, Jean. She knew she was Xavier's oldest female student, and probably their 'chaperone' for lack of a better term. Which meant she was the more responsible of the two. Grinning, she turned back to Bridget. "I think I'll take my chances with you and Lucky." She suddenly frowned and turned back toward the airport, just in time to see one of the airport worker's come out of the building carrying a large kennel. He quickly made his way over to her, sitting the kennel down beside her."How you feel about dogs?" she asked, turning back to Bridget. "Shadow's my best friend. He's really friendly and well minded. I just couldn't bear leaving him back in England. The plane landed early, so he's been walked, fed, and watered. He should be good for a while at least. And he can always ride with Jean if need be." Realizing she was rambling, Inara quickly closed her mouth and waited for Bridget's response.

Bridget looked back at lucky and then back at the dog. "I'm chill with dogs, and I totally understand. I'm like that with my car. I'd never leave him behind hence why we're driving." She laughed then noticed she hadn't really answered the girl's question. "Just don't know if he'll fit in Lucky. All I have is two seats. So yeah..." she ended with a shrug. "I mean, you can keep him on your lap. It's chill, but if not we can put him in with Jean and he'll be fine."

Inara bent down so that she could peer into the kennel. "Shadow, you're going to ride with Jean, okay?" Shadow barked once, and thumping could be heard as he wagged his tail. "Good boy," Inara cooed, stretching two fingers inside the barred door to scratch his ears. Standing back up, she turned to Jean. "Please be careful with him.""I will," Jean replied with a kind smile."He'll whine if he needs to use the restroom. And he has food, though his water may need to be replenished." She sat her duffel bag down and unzipped it as the airport worker helped Jean load the kennel in the back of her SUV. She pulled out a bottle of water, walked over to the kennel, opened the door and poured the whole bottle into a large bowl. "It shouldn't spill over if you drive carefully.""Don't worry," Jean replied as the airport worker loaded Inara's wheeled suitcase beside the kennel. "We'll meet you at the mansion."Inara nodded and headed back to where her duffel bag still sat on the ground. After zipping it and picking it up, she smiled at Bridget. "He's safer in the kennel. Well, I'm ready to get out of this place. How about you?"

"Heck to the yeah on that!" Bridget sighed in relief as she hopped into her car, hitting the button to unlock the doors and make the trunk pop open. She hopped back out and helped Inara load her small bags, paying careful attention to her car's balance. Feeling the need to explain, she said, "Sorry, I've drift raced cars all my life, so I'm crazy about how my car is balanced."

"Alright," Inara replied, watching the blonde. She had heard of drift racing, had even seen it on TV, but she'd never met an actual drift racer before.

Once Bridget was happy, she closed the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. She quickly turned off her stereo after starting the car, stopping 'Miss Murder' by AFI from blasting through her speakers for longer than a few seconds.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I tend to listen to really loud music when my powers are acting up," she said with a sheepish smile as she pulled off from the curb, smoothly working the stick shift.

"It's okay," Inara said with an understanding smile. "When I'm really happy, the plants around me tend to dance. And they wilt if I'm really depressed. I'm a chlorokenitec, meaning I can control plant life. My father's always telling me that he wouldn't be surprised if I had chlorophyll in my veins instead of blood. I don't, by the way, but I do grow weak in the winter, or if I'm exposed to the cold for too long. And I don't do well flying. I barely survived the ten hour flight here!" She was rambling again, so she asked," What's your power?"

"That's a pretty cool power!" the young woman exclaimed, grinning as she shifted gears without having to look at her RPM gage. She sighed when the girl asked what her power was. "I'm what my dad calls an empath. I can feel others' emotions. If that wasn't bad enough, I can see the auras around them. Different colors mean different things. For instance, I knew your powers had to do with earth since you have this like dark green with a sheen around you. It... really sucks some times." She frowned, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "I mean, I can't even go to Wal-Mart any more. Last time I was there I had a seizure, and when they took me to the hospital, it only got worse. Only thing that fixed it was Professor Xavier showing up. He somehow got the doctors and everyone to let me go. My brothers drove me out to the middle of the dessert..." she trailed off, biting her lip and trying to not think about how horrible that experience had been. "So yeah. I can't do crowds. I can't even go to the mall like a normal teenager."

"Oh, wow," Inara said. "That sounds rather intense." She turned her head to peer through the back window, a frown making its way onto her lips. "I'm sorry, then, that you had to be so close to the crowd in the airport."

"It's fine, I deal. I mean, it would have been like five times worse if I had gone inside." She smiled. "And it would have been worse if folks were fighting or something, but I'm all good. Nothing a good nicotine fix can't calm down."

Inara nodded and decided to change the subject. "Have you met anyone else besides Professor Xavier and Jean? When he came to talk to me, he brought a very pretty woman named Ororo Munroe. She's a weather manipulator, so I think she and I will get along."

"I met a guy named Logan who was kind scary, and this other guy, Scott, that was pretty cool. He can shoot lasers from his eyes, but he seemed like the goody goody type, so I dunno if we'll get along. Other then that, nope."

"I wonder how many students are there," Inara mused. "And what they're going to be like." Glancing out of the back window again, she said, "Jean seems like the good girl type. I bet her and that Scott guy get along. I'm more of the goofing off type myself," she added with a grin.

"Eh, I'm just a trouble maker. I grew up stealing and racing cars, so it's not really in me to be the good girl type." She chuckled. "I just hope there's some cute guys who know their way around a car. That's all I want." Bridget hummed happily, dropping gears and tapping her brakes and clutch at the same time. This made the car 'drift' around the corner, pulling a couple Gs in the process. She blinked as they resumed driving normally, and she looked over at Inara sheepishly. "Dude, sorry about that. Old habits die hard."

"It's fine," Inara replied with a wide grin. "That was actually kind of cool!" She turned her attention back to the road, smile still in place. "Cute boys would definitely be nice," she sighed.

"Dude, really? Oh my god, I'm so glad you're in my car then!" She laughed, taking the next turn the same way before replying, "I know, right? I mean, if I could find a guy that would be cool with me not being 'normal' that would be great."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Inara said, grinning. "And I know what you mean. I just want a guy who's sweet and likes to goof around and who maybe isn't so normal himself. The only bad thing about living in a house with cute boys, especially any that catch my interest, is the whole plants reacting to my emotions thing."

"My issue is I don't want my powers to effect a guy's feelings for me, if that makes any sense." She sighed, sinking down a little in her seat. "It's happened once before. The dude loved me when we were around each other because my moods were messing with his."

"Yeah, that's got to be hard," Inara said, unable to imagine what that was like. "But hopefully Xavier will be able to help. I mean, that's why we're going to this Institute, right? To learn control?"

"I hope he can help. I mean my 'dad' has been working with me, he's a psychic too, but he's never had to work with an empath like me before, so there's only so much he can do."

Inara nodded her head to show her understanding. "Xavier's supposed to be one of the most powerful telepaths ever, though, so maybe he can do more than your dad could. And I'll help any way I can." She gave Bridget a reassuring smile. "We won't give up."

"I sure hope so." Bridget sighed. "My brothers were mad when I decided to leave. I mean, I should be with my crew, but what choice do I have? I can't even drift race any more since the crowds it draws totally throw me off my game."

"Ororo might not be a telepath, but her powers are pretty intense. She was telling me that she has to keep her emotions in check constantly or the weather would be affected. She said she was going to help me from time to time. Maybe she can help you, too." Inara bit her lip, a thought coming to her. "Maybe that's the key to controlling your empathy, controlling your own emotions first."

She smiled brightly. "Yeah, that's pretty much my plan. Get myself in check and then go after some hotties."

Inara grinned. "I hear that! And you can find out who's got the hots for us when we get there. Only if you want to, of course."

"Dude, I could so do that!" She took another curve as fast as she could, making the car go completely side ways before swinging back into a 'normal' driving style. "We are so going to make great friends," she laughed.

"Agreed," Inara said with a laugh. "I hope no one there is completely against dogs. I saved Shadow when he was a puppy, and he's very affectionate toward me. He follows me pretty much everywhere, except for like school and such. It's why I named him Shadow!"

"That is so cool, man! The closest thing I got is Lucky here. I've put my heart and soul into this car since i was like 10."

"Yeah," she said, frowning at the memory. "These two boys were in the park, beating him with sticks. He was just a poor, defenseless puppy! I got so mad that my powers manifested. The tree branches reached down and grabbed the boys, so I went over and scooped Shadow up in my arms and ran home. I didn't even look back to see if those jerks were okay. I didn't really care."

Bridget didn't know why the story about her new friend's puppy bothered her so much, but the young empath found her self incredibly angry for a moment. She quickly managed to calm herself down and reply quietly, "That's so not cool. All life is special. No one has the right to hurt someone else unless it's in self defense." She paused, smiling slightly as she realized what had set her off."I guess me and Shadow are alike on that, though. My parents used to get manipulated by my older sister, who was a physic, and they would be really mean to me. Then one day my foster dad, Brand, found me hiding in one of those circle clothing rack things in Wal-Mart when i was like eight or nine. He took me back to the ravens with him.." she paused slightly then added, "I guess that's what makes it so hard to leave them, ya know? They're my chosen family and the people I know love me. It feels weird to even be gone from them for a night, let alone a year."

"I know what you mean," Inara said. "It's hard knowing that there's a whole ocean separating me from my parents."

"But we gotta do what we gotta do, right?" Bridget said with a sigh, as if not even sure of her own words.

"Too true," Inara agreed. Deciding it was time to change the subject, she asked, "What was the name of the song that was playing when you started the car?"

"Oh, that was 'Miss Murder' by AFI. They're like a screamo/punk rock band. Great for when I need to make my mind go numb."

"AFI? Does that stand for something?" Giving Bridget a sheepish grin, she said, "I usually listen to movie soundtracks or American 80s bands."

"80s, huh? I'm more of a 90s gal myself, but I like some 60s and 70s. Never really got into the 80s," she grinned, "but Van Halen was pretty awesome, and U2 is always a good choice"

"U2 is one of my favorites," Inara confessed. With another sheepish grin, she added, "And I absolutely love Prince!"

"Eh, Prince is ok. Now Billy Joe from Greenday is bad ass!"

"Greenday? I don't think I've heard any of their songs."

"I love 'Time of Your life', as well as pretty much every song on their first CD. I have one of my cases in the glove box. It has pretty much every band you can think of, because between my siblings and I, we listen to every thing."

"That's cool." She glanced at the passing scenery. "Well, maybe you can introduce me to some new music on our journey!"

The rest of the road trip was spent listening to bands Inara had never heard of. Some she liked, others she wasn't too fond of. They stopped occasionally to sedate their growling stomachs and full bladders. When Bridget grew tired, Inara paid for them to stay in luxury hotels using money she'd earned while still living at home. With Bridget driving, they arrived at the mansion just as the third day of the trip was coming to and end. Inara had fallen into a light sleep about thirty minutes before the gates of the Xavier Institute came into view.

"Fina-freaking-ly," Bridget muttered, driving through the open gates. Once Lucky was safely parked in the garage, she reached over and gently shook the sleeping plant girl. "Yo, we got here safe and sound."

Inara slowly opened her eyes and blinked, looking around. "Oh. Okay." Noticing that Jean's SUV wasn't in the garage, she snickered. "Looks like Jeanie couldn't keep up."

Bridget smirked as she slid out of the driver's seat. "Never try to race a professional Drifter," she said in a sing song tone as she opened the trunk.

"I don't think she even thought about trying to race you," Inara said with a grin. "Which is a good thing, 'cause I'd have to hurt her if anything happened to Shadow."

"True true." Bridget slung her large duffel bag and laptop case over her shoulders before helping the other girl get her bags out. "So, you ready for this shindig?"

Inara took a deep breath and looked toward the door leading into the mansion. She gave a firm nod. "Let's do this."

Bridget followed Inara in, flinching slightly when she felt many different vibes from all directions. "There's lots of folks here it seems."

Inara stopped with her hand on the door knob. "If you need to get out, you let me know. I'll cause a distraction with some plants. If they have indoor plants, that is."

"I'll be okay, I think," Bridget replied with a slight nod, trying to block out the emotions hitting her. "Let's just find the professor. I really hope I can get my own room. I don't deal well with room mates."

Inara nodded as she turned the knob and opened the door. "If you do have to have a roommate, you can room with me. According to Ororo, I'll be learning how to reign in my emotions, so maybe it won't be that bad." The door opened into a large kitchen. "Oh, wow...," she breathed, her eyes growing wide as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be epi-" Bridget's sentence trailed off as she looked around the kitchen. "Oh, wow! Cool!"

Inara slowly made her way through the kitchen, still looking around. "If this is the kitchen, can you imagine what the rest of this place looks like?"

"I know, right? I bet they have like the biggest TV ever! I could game forever!" A grin made its way onto Bridget's lips. "I wonder where everyone is…"

Reaching the door on the other side of the kitchen, Inara pushed it open and peaked into the next room. "Umm, there are about ten people in here, though five of them look identical."

The five identical boys looked up at the new voice. They all blinked before beaming at Inara and saying in unison, "Hey, it's a new chick! Hi, new chick!"

Inara laughed at the younger boys as she stepped into what she believed was the foyer. "Hi there! My name's Inara, and this is my friend Bridget. What's yours?"

"I'm Jamie!" one of the boys replied cheerfully as the other four melded with him so that he was the only one left.

Bridget grinned and waved. "Dude, cool power!"

Jamie smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks!"

Inara blinked upon seeing the five boys merge into one. "She's right. That is a pretty brilliant power! And it's nice to meet you, Jamie. Maybe you could help us? We're looking for Professor Xavier."

"Yeah!" Jamie started walking off toward the left of the large stairway in the middle of the foyer. "He should be in his study," he told them.

Inara set off after the boy, dark green eyes noting that there were indoor plants, though they were scarce. Bridget shrugged and followed a step behind Inara. Jamie led them to a very large wooden door and knocked twice.

"Enter," a voice said from within.

Jamie opened the door with a grin. "Two new girls just showed up." He stepped aside to reveal the brunette and the blonde.

"Ah, Bridget and Inara," Xavier said as he gently placed the book he'd been reading down on his desk. "Do come in. I hope you had a pleasant drive."

Jamie ducked out of the office after the two girls had entered, shutting the doors behind him. He pressed his ear up against the wooden door, trying to hear what was being said.

Inara grinned. "It wasn't too bad. Bridget and I got to know each other a bit. And thanks for letting me bring Shadow."

"It's not a problem, Inara. Jean should be arriving around noon tomorrow with Shadow. And I am glad you two have been getting along." He smiled kindly. "Now, do you two have any questions before we begin the tour?"

"Well, we were both kind of wondering about cute guys, but..." she let her sentence trail off, a grin stretched across her lips. Professor Xavier arched one eyebrow as he looked at her. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Actually, I did have one, uh, serious question. I tend to grow weak during the winter. My dad thinks it's because I'm connected to the plants I control.""Ah, yes." Xavier mused, cutting her off before she could ask her question. "Hank, our resident scientist, has been discussing this with me since I told him about you. He'll need to call in someone to help, a young man named Forge, but he is certain that they can set up a system in your room that will mimic a greenhouse during the winter.""Oh. That's sounds cool."

"And I was wondering if it would be okay to room with her?" Bridget asked. "I'm kinda weird about who I sleep around." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, turning to Inara. "I mean, if that's chill with you."

Inara smiled. "I don't mind."

Professor Xavier smiled. "Of course you can, as long you don't mind living in a warm temperature all year round. And, of course, Shadow will be staying in the room as well."

"I grew up in Arizona. I personally love it warm, so I'll be fine," Bridget said with a grin.

"Very well then," Professor Xavier said as he wheeled around his desk. "I'll go down and tell Hank that you've arrived. Since Jamie has been waiting outside the door during our brief meeting, I'll allow him to show you around." A loud, "Yes!" was heard outside the door, causing Inara to giggle. Xavier smiled as he opened the door to reveal Jamie pumping his fist in the air. "Show them to the empty room at the end of the girls' hallway, Jamie. It should be far enough away from the other girls as to not affect Bridget too much.""Okay!" Jamie turns to the two girls, a wide smile on his face. "Follow me!"

"Yay! Away from people!" The blonde girl cheered jokingly as she followed Jamie and Inara. She gave the brunette a grin. "And I even have a cool roomie! This is like awesome already!"

Inara grinned back. "I know!""I'll show you your room first so you can put your bags up," Jamie said enthusiastically as he led them up the stairs. "Then I can take you around and show you where everything is. And I can introduce you to the others!" Inara couldn't stop herself from giggling at the boy's obvious excitement at being given the task of showing them around. "Hey!" Jamie suddenly shouted, bounding down the hall toward a trio of teens headed their way. "Rogue! Kitty! Kurt! Alex! Come meet the new girls!"Inara's giggles quickly turned into all out laughter as Jamie bumped into one of the girls, suddenly becoming four boys instead of one. The four Jamies looked at each other before grinning, each grabbing the hand of one of the older teens and pulling them toward Bridget and Inara with exclamations of, "Come on!" The small potted plant sitting on the half moon table beside Inara started to move around extravagantly, as if dancing in time to her four Jamies paused a few feet from the blonde and the brunette, dropping the hands they'd been tugging on and staring at the plant in awe. "Whoa!" they chorused. "That's awesome!"

"Like, wow!" Kitty chimed in, her blue eyes wide as they watched the plant continue it's 'dance'.

"Dude, that is cool." Bridget grinned at the plant, trying to dance along with it.

Rogue blinked, watching both the blonde and the plant. "So Ah guess that answers the question as to what you can do," she directed at Inara in a Southern accent before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Bridget blinked, stopping her dancing and taking a step closer to Inara, shoving off the Goth girl's vibes.

Alex just stood there unswayed. There was only a very faint white aura coming from him.

Kurt, on the other hand, was grinning as he looked at the plant then turned his gaze to Inara. "Wow, that's pretty cool," he said in an accent Inara believed to be German. "I guess you two are the some of the new students, right?"

"They are!" Jamie answered as Inara's laughter began to die down, the plant's movements slowing.

"I'm Kurt," the blue haired boy went on. "This is Kitty," he motioned to the brunette who gave a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave, "This is Alex," Motioning toward the boy with his arms crossed in boredom, and then to the Goth, "and Rogue."

Rogue raised a hand in greeting and gave a quiet, "Hey."

Kurt smiled and looked back to the two new girls. "So, what are your names and where are you from?"

"Oh, oops!" Inara said, watching as the plant became motionless once more. She grinned at the three teens. "So, yeah, I'm a chlorokinetic." Holding out her hand out, she said, "I'm Inara, Inara Richardson. I hail from London, England."

Kurt took her hand shaking it lightly. When her eyes widened slightly, he quickly pulled his hand back. "Really? That's pretty cool, Alex here is from London too," he said with a grin, quickly turning to Bridget. "What about you?"

The girl hesitated as all eyes, aside from Inara's, turned to her. "The name's Bridget Rodriguez. I was born in Mexico City, but raised all over Arizona." She gave a small smile and blushed lightly.

"It's, like, nice to meet you both," Kitty said with a smile."Nice to meet all of you as well," Inara replied.

Upon noticing that Inara wasn't going to bring up what she'd obviously felt when Kurt shook her hand, Rogue allowed a small smile to grace her features. Turning toward Kurt, she said, "Turn that image inducer off."

Kurt grinned nervously as he reached down to fiddle with the watch on his right wrist. The image of the pale boy with blue hair faded to reveal blue fur, pointed ears, and fangs on his incisors.

Inara studied Kurt for a second before smiling. "Well, that explains a lot."

Bridget blinked a few times, studying Kurt. Then she grinned, saying, "Lovin' the fur, man."

"It doesn't bother you?" Kurt asked, glancing between the two girls. Alex gave him a playful nudge for that.

"Dude, I got a brother who's green and scaly," Bridget told him, still grinning. "You definitely win on the coolness scale."

"My dad writes Sci-Fi/Fantasy novels," Inara said, her smile widening. "I grew up with a vivid imagination and an open mind."

"See?" Jamie said, beaming. "They're really cool!"

"They're not bad," Rogue mused, her smile growing just a bit. Kurt grinned happily while Kitty beamed."So, like, we know Inara's gift," Kitty said, turning to look at Bridget. "Like, what's yours?"

Bridget's hand twitched slightly. Those 'like's' were soooo going to get on her nerves. She gave a small chuckle and said, "Well, I think mine's more of a curse then a gift, but I'm a empath. I can feel other people's emotions, as well as 'see' the auras around them." She shrugged slightly, waving her finger in the air like an imaginary flag. "Woo hoo. Yay me."

Kitty opened her mouth to ask Bridget another question, most likely about her mutation, when Inara intervened. "So, what are your gifts?"

"Oh," Kitty replied, blinking and turning toward the brunette. "I can phase through solid objects, Kurt's a teleporter, Alex is too but he can also launch these wierd balls of energy. and Rogue absorbs, like, your memories, energy, and powers through touch."

Rogue rolled her eyes at Kitty's light description of her powers. "What she failed ta mention is that Ah can't turn mah power off, so no skin to skin contact."

Bridget sent a thankful smile Inara's way for intervening. The blonde nodded sadly at Rogue. "I can understand that to a point. If I touch some one, I can like drown in their emotions. Seizures are not fun, by the way." She remembered the first time she had held hands with a guy she liked. It had been interesting, to say the least.

Rogue gave Bridget a small smile. "Yeah, it's hard sometimes."

"Okay, you've said hi," Jamie said, a pout forming on his face. "Now move! I still have to show Bridget and Inara around!"

Inara giggled again. "Well, it seems our tour guide is growing impatient. Catch you later?"

"Like, totally!" Kitty replied with a wide smile.


	7. Chapter 6 Alex Flashback

**NOTE: Before I strart on this I'd just like to say, the Alex Lunias Flashbacks are basically a Crossover between this story, and the Story of Portal and Portal 2:Labrat. These don't have too much relivance to the current plot, but do reveal some of Alex's Past and are rather interesting. I will be posting more later, so long as I get some good Reviews. They will be posted whenever I get around to it, and I may make some for characters with Interesting pasts.**

Alex was fiddleing with a strand of DNA. He had wrapped the long and nearly invisible string around 32 amobeas to see what they would do. Just then, the Intercom Blared out, "Attention all Personal working on the Genentic Lifeform portion of GLaDOS, will you please report to Cave Johnson's Office."

"Damn it, another progress report where I tell him it is Physically Impossible for me to implant DNA into a COMPUTER." Alex thought as he walked to Cave's Office. On his way he saw multiple Test Chambers, all filled with Skeletons. Despite trying to keep his Emotions to a minimum, he shivered after seeing all the deaths they had caused in the name of Science. He hated it when people compared Science to Aliens Probing you, having your heart taken out and replaced, and the worst of all, their Test courses. When he finally got there, he was, other than Cave and Caroline, the only one there. "Am I the first one here?" Being from the Genetics Department, he was always the last one there, even if he ran and everyone else walked.

"No," Said a man in his late 60s wearing a tan suit, "You were the only one invited." at this Alex became very confused. Cave never spoke with anyone heart-to-heart, other than Caroline, his assistant. He just sent Caroline to give them either a note or a pink slip.

"Sir? Have I done something wrong?" A very confused Alex said.

"No, actually, you have helped me a great deal." Cave Said, "I need you to stop whatever you were doing, I don't care what it was or how much it will cost just stop doing it and go with Caroline. This is very important for you to listen to her."

"Yes Mr. Johnson," Alex said. He then followed Caroline across the Facilite to the Artificial Intellegence Department.

"Why here?" Alex asked.

"Don't you have a Degree in Neurology from MIT?" Caroline asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, we need you to help with the final touches on GLaDOS's Defense Core. Your Knowledge of the Insides of Aperture and it's Security makes you perfect for designing it. Do you accept?"

"Wow, Cave is getting Serious about this. I'll do it. Could you get someone to bring my stuff down here?" He said.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt Teleported in and scared a Daydreaming Alex, "WHAT THE HE-! Oh, Kurt. It's just you. Please, don't do that."<p>

Kurt laughed and said "Sorry. Hey, what were you thinking about just then?"

"Nothing that interesting," Alex said as he thought. "That was an out right Fabrication."

"'Kay, oh and Dinner is in half an hour." Alex Nodded in response and went back to his 600,000 page book he dropped while day dreaming called 'Phaseneumatic Transitive Temporal Delvation and Fracturalatory Poloran Effects'. "Where do you even get those books, and how do you read them so fast?"

Alex winked, "I have my ways." Alex let out a small laugh and went back to his book.


	8. Chapter 7 Angus

NOTE: **Attention Readers: I WANT A FEW MORE REVIEWS! I only have a few viewers, but I want you guys to say like 'Yeah man, that was a good chapter can't wait till the next one.' or 'Dude, you didn't do this' or 'Why the hell did you do this' ANYTHING. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Angus Moor walked down an alley, his head was low and his eyes caste down to the ground. He hated to think of it, he wished that he could stop, but he couldn't the images flared up in his mind.

His mother falling in what seemed like slow motion, hitting the ground bloodied and burned from the inside out, dead eyes boring into his own. Little Lucas, his toddler brother, screaming in pain before being caste aside as the wave of deadly radiation consumed him. Then his father, smiling widely, the psychopath. Before letting it all go, before letting out a blast of radiation eqivillant to that of a power plant melting down.

So many people died that day, so many with no warning, and those who were in the hit zone but managed to survive would die even slower with the cancer radiation brought to the human body. All those people, and Angus had done nothing to stop it. Could he have stopped it?

He and his father had not only shared looks and names, but they also had the same power. The ability to control and manipulate radiation. Which made his body immune to it. But...still...what could he have done? His father was older, and, in turn, stronger than him, so what good would similar powers be? It didn't matter, what done was done, it couldn't be fixed. Why couldn't Angus believe that then?

Looking up, he found that his way was being blocked by a large brick building. For a second, he was tempted to just blow his way through it, melt away the bricks. But then he would be just like Angus Sr., reckless and careless, everything he was trying not to be.

Wrapped up in his own mind, he failed to notice the shadows dancing around in the alley, and the lady approaching him. "Hello Angus." She said, and he whorled around.

His hands were covered and flaring red as the radiation coursed along his veins, leaving his body through his finger tips. In front of him was a girl, about his age, with long red hair wearing white jeans and a little pink jacket. "Who are you?" He demanded. How many times has he been approached and accused for his fathers' actions? Despite the fact that Angus SR. was safely in jail, kept in a cell where he couldn't cause anyone any more harm.

"My name is Beth Gray, from the Xavier Instatute." Beth said in a soothing voice with a small smile.

Angus's eyes narrowed further, "I've never heard of it." He growled back.

"The Xavier Institute is a place where mutants can learn to control their powers and use them for the right purposes." Beth explained. There was a sudden flash and a puff of smoke, and a furry, blue creature appeared. Instantly, Angus's adrenline went up, and he accidenly lost control of his power for a second. A stream of orange radiation hit a nearby building, melting away part of its' foundation.

The lady, Beth, revealed her own power, using her mind to move bricks to steady the shaking building, filling up the hole he had created. Angus blinked in shock, "I am Telekenetic and a Telepath." She explained before waving a hand at the fuzzy blue creature. "And this is Kurt Wagner, he can teleport."

The blue creature, Kurt, nodded at him and smiled, showing his enlarged canines. "Sorry for scaring you." He said with a slight accent, German maybe.

"Wasn't scared." Angus grummbled, temper flaring and causing the radiation to flare too. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and Angus realized that he really didn't like this guy. Then again, who did he like? No one came to mind, and he shrugged it off. "So this...instatute...can really help me, huh?"

They both nodded, "Doesn't look like I have a choice." He said, bringing the radiation flares down as low as he could manage them to be.

"There's always a choice." Beth said as he followed her and Kurt out to where her car was parked. 'Not always.' He thought to himself darkly. Sometimes, people don't give you a choice.


	9. Chapter 8 Ember

**NOTE: Thanks for more views and Reviews. Enjoy the Story. Oh, and thank you to my Canadian fans for putting up with Steven Harper for so long and not kicking him out Already! School's about to start which means less frequent Chapters. Sorry that I have a life.**

Nikki was sitting down in the library reading a novel. Across from her, she saw a guy, about 18, wearing a White Suit and a blue Scarf. It had been rather hot this year in Nebraska so a scarf seemed a little strange. The guy looked at Nikki and put a finger to his lips. He then held out his hand and a sphere of energy formed on top of it. The Sphere was only like an inch wide, but it grew and became the size of a basketball. The guy then absorbed the Sphere back into his hand and turned to Nikki. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours." He said in a kind, yet slightly cold voice.

Nikki then rubbed her hands together and created a small fire between them. She concentrated more and changed the color of the fire to Green, then Pink, then Blue.

The guy clapped slightly and said, "Very impressive. Would you meet me outside in a minute?" The guy then Suddenly vanished with a flash of light.

Nikki extinguished the fire and looked around. "He must be a teleporter as well." The guy had left a small Pocketbook behind. It was titled 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters'. Nikki picked up the book and thought. "I've heard of this place. It's for Mutant kids. He must be trying to recruit me. I've been waiting for this." She then walked out and the guy was leaning against a Tree outside the Library.

"Oh, I didn't mean to leave my book in there." he took back the book and looked at Nikki. "What's your name? I don't believe you gave it to me."

"Nikki. Nikki Alexander. I'm guessing your from the Xavier Institute?"

"A good eye. I like you already." He said. He adjusted his scarf and continued, "Yes, Yes I am. My name is Alex Steel. I'm an Instructor there. I suppose you know what I'm about to offer you?"

Nikki knew quite well and said, "I got nothing better to do. I'll go." She took his hand and he teleported them to his car. "Woah! That was fun."

After about an hour or two of driving in silence, Alex turned on an album he wrote when he was bored one day. The songs were all techno sound effects and didn't have any lyrics but were very entertaining. "How do you like Techno?"

"Ehh, not my style but this is actually really good." She said.

The music continued to play and the scenery changed outside. It went from steaming hot to cold and snowy almost instantly. "Sorry, the distance made some delay."

"What? I didn't understand a word of that?" Nikki said confused.

"My teleportation. It took me a moment to teleport the WHOLE car the 400 something miles here." Alex explained, "You see, unlike Kurt, You'll meet him later he's also a teleporter, I sorta Worm-Hole Teleport. I basically convert myself and anything attached to me into Energy and then stretch it miles and piece it back together. Sorts like a worm. Here." Alex pushed a button on the dashboard and a mini TV popped up from where the passenger Airbag usually is.

"Cool Car." Nikki said.

"Thanks. Anyways, We were here. " He pointed at a car driving on the left side of the screen. There was a line and on one side was Nebraska and, the other side, Bayville. "The line is the distance squished up into that tiny little line. Now, here's our teleportation." The Car then stretched itself over the line and unstretched into New York. "Usually I don't do these Distances and it happens Instantly." Alex Yawned and continued, "That was actually exhausting to do."

They continued driving for about 15 more minutes and they arrived at the Institute. "Welcome to mutant central." He got out of the car and lead Nikki through Room after room of mutants.

Everyone was 'Very Busy' with Christmas Break being over tommorow. About an hour later, Nikki was already situated in her new room with Rogue and Kitty and was talking with Alex and Kurt.

"You're wrong Kurt. Pink is SO much better than Greenday." Nikki said.

"Yeah right." Kurt said, "Greenday is WAY better."

"I prefer One Republic." Alex said, still wearing his scarf. "Let's just drop it at They're all better than Rebecca Black." Kurt and Nikki broke out laughing and Alex smiled.


End file.
